highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Three-Headed Dragon
During Alexander's absence from Daventry, a massive and wingless Three-Headed Dragon took up residence in Cloudland after leaving a wake of devestation across Serenia. It torched much of the kingdom with its fiery breath, and demanded an annual sacrifice of a young woman. Unable to defeat the dragon and encouraged by the prime minister Gerwain, Graham acquiesced to these demands. Eventually, Rosella volunteered to be sacrificed. Shortly after Rosella was offered to the dragon, Alexander arrived and summoned a storm in Cloudland. A lightning bolt struck the dragon, killing it instantly. Later, Alexander would note that it seemed like the dragon might be under a spell of some kind, which explained why it did not immediately devour Rosella. If this is true, the master of the dragon remains mysterious as it was certainly not Manannan -- though he enjoyed watching the dragon's destruction -- or Mordack. Non-Canon AGDI Universe In King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI... '' The Father lays a curse upon Graham. The dragon's presence in Daventry is a part of this curse -- placing Graham's family in the "most dire jeopardy". It is unknown whether or not the dragon was summoned by the Father or acting under the control of another, or even of its own volition. (It should be noted that this supports Alexander's canon observations.) ''In King's Quest III Redux... Graham is known to have attempted to defy the dragon when it first arrived in Daventry, which resulted in the devestation of the landscape. Since then, Graham has regretfully submitted to its every request, lest more lives be lost to its rampage. Rosella was both chosen and willingly went to be the dragon's sacrifice, when the timely arrival of Alexander saved her life and ended the dragon's. Real World The Three-Headed Dragon is the final problem the player faces in King's Quest III: To Heir is Human. It's role was not changed in the remake by IA and, although it was mentioned in the AGDI remake King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, it was never seen. Arrival of the Dragon? The arrival of the dragon is an area of some debate among fans of the King's Quest series. It is never stated how long the dragon lived in Cloudland. Here are some popular theories: #Some theorize that the dragon spent some time in each area of the continent of Serenia. In this case, the dragon was probably not in Daventry for very long and it is likely that each kingdom of Serenia sacrificed maidens to it. Critics of this theory point to the sheer amount of destruction in Daventry and the fact that, even without the magic mirror Daventry would have known the dragon was coming and probably done something to defend themselves. This account is specifically mentioned in the KQ4 manual and hinted at in other official sources.. #Another popular theory is that the dragon took up residence in Daventry almost as soon as Alexander was kidnapped. While this certainly explains the extent of the devastation, some would argue that it seems unlikely Graham would spend 17 years sacrificing maidens to the dragon or that it would take that long for Rosella to volunteer to be or be demanded as a sacrifice. #The King's Quest Companion, Hoyle I, and Rosella's First Quest, and some of the comments made by Rosella in KQ3 would point to it being at least several years after Alexander was kidnapped. Rosella remembers a time when the kingdom was beautiful. She spent much time being trained by her mother and father to survive on her own out in the woods, and had several adventures outside the castle. Which means the castle wasn't locked up right away (besides the fact that if the castle had been directly under siege for too long everyone would have starved to death long before the dragon did any damage.) The companion mentions that Valanice tried to submerge her grief for some time by studying the histories of the world, and opening up a school to teach the brightest children of the kingdom. #The novels would imply that that the dragon must have shown up less than 4-5 years before KQ3. As there is no indication that Graham was offering maidens to a dragon, and there is no evidence of damage in the kingdom other than that caused by an endless winter, or marauding weevils and sloks. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Deceased KQ Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ Dragon Characters